Only You Who Think That We Are Friend
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Ketidakpekaan itu berbahaya. Hyungseob mengalaminya dengan cara yang tak diinginkan. Terimakasih pada Woojin yang memberinya mimpi buruk akibat ketidakpekaann Hyungseob sendiri. Jinseob/M/lilrape.


PD101

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

Feat Park Jihoon and Lee Euiwoong

M

Selamat membaca

"Ti –tidak Woojin! Woojin!"

Kancing kemejanya mulai terbuka satu per satu. Sekuat apapun tangan rapuh itu menahannya, jemari sang sahabat masih jauh lebih kuat.

"Woojin! Sadar!" teriaknya berusaha menyadarkan sang sahabat.

Balasannya? Pemuda yang dia kira dia kenal itu malah menatapnya tajam, dengan seringai menakutkan yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sadar?" tanya pemuda yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, suaranya dingin dan dalam, "Aku sudah cukup sadar," lanjutnya.

"Ti –Tidak! Kita teman! Kau sahabatku!" teriaknya lagi berusaha menyadarkan sang sahabat lagi.

Pakaiannya telah tanggal, begitu pula dengan celana pendek yang dia gunakan. Jemari lemah itu berkali-kali mencakar, memukul, mendorong sang sahabat dari atas tubuhnya.

Tak berhasil. Dia polos sekarang.

Semua luka yang dia hasilkan di lengan sang sahabat tampak tak terasa.

Sebelah kakinya diangkat, ditahan ke pundak pemuda di atasnya.

"Tidak! Woojin! Woojin! Woo –Argh!!"

Woojin, pemuda yang dia anggap sahabat selama ini, kini telah berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aahng –nnh!" semua suara yang berlomba keluar dari mulutnya ditelannya lagi. Ditahannya dengan cara menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Mata kelincinya yang biasanya berbinar kini menatap ketakutan pada mata tajam pria di atas tubuhnya. Tatapan tajam yang menguncinya, mengirimkan getaran ketakutan hingga ke setiap syarafnya.

Tatapan yang berbeda dari mata yang sama yang selalu dia tatap setiap hari.

Woojin, pria di atasnya, menarik tangannya paksa setelah melihat bekas gigitan yang mulai mendalam.

"Ngaaah!" suara itu tak sanggup dia tahan, sahabatnya –mantan sahabatnya– berada semakin dalam.

"Aang–"

Suaranya tertahan oleh bibir sang sahabat yang kini menawan bibirnya, menggigitnya pelan, dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dia hanya bisa berharap ini berlalu dengan cepat.

Kalau ini mimpi buruk, tolong bangunkan dia.

~ABCDEF~

"Ini sudah sebulan Hyungseob menghindarimu," ujar Jihoon sambil menghela nafas lelah, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria bergingsul alias Park Woojin, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Matanya masih fokus pada diktat kuliah di mejanya.

"Yah! Dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara!" seru Jihoon kesal. Menyebalkan sekali melihat saudaranya mulai cuek seperti ini.

"Daim Park Jihoon, aku sedang sibuk," ujar Woojin dingin. Kalau sudah begini Jihoon tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Woojin, sang sepupu, sedang tidak bisa diganggu, dan itu adalah final.

Ya, Jihoon tahu sih Woojin pasti sibuk. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan bisnis sekaligus langsung terjun mengelola bisnis keluarga membuat perhatian Woojin tersita begitu banyak. Jangan-jangan anak ini tak tahu kalau salah seorang sahabatnya bahkan tampak menghindarinya?

Jihoon menghela nafas keras dan memilih melenggang keluar kamar milik sang sepupu. Bisa cepat tua bila lama-lama berada di ruangan bersama Woojin.

Yang luput dari perhatian Jihoon adalah mata Woojin yang berubah kosong ketika Jihoon menyebut nama 'Hyeongseob'.

Ah Hyungseob, Woojin bahkan tak bisa lagi menemuinya.

~ABCDEF~

"Hyungseob!"

Pria kelinci itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Ah, Park Jihoon, salah satu sahabatnya. Hyungseob tersenyum dipaksakan.

Bukannya dia tidak suka bertemu Park Jihoon, hanya saja Hyungseob sedang tidak mau bertemu siapa pun yang bermarga Park. Rasanya Hyungseob ingin kabur saja daripada harus bersama Jihoon.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak suka melihatku?" tembah Jihoon.

"Ti –tidak kok, aku hanya kaget," elak Hyungseob. Matanya menatap sekeliling Jihoon, seakan memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang akan datang.

"Kalau kamu cari Woojin, dia sedang tidak masuk kuliah, ada urusan bisnis," ujar Jihoon malas.

Dia tak habis pikir kenapa sudah sebulan Hyungseob tampak tak mau bertemu dengan Woojin. Padahal biasanya mereka sangat dekat, seperti cicak dan tembok. Di mana ada Woojin di situ ada Hyungseob. Entah itu Hyungseob yang mendatangi Woojin ataupun sebaliknya.

Jihoon menarik Hyungseob ke kantin, dia yakin Hyungseob belum makan. Pria kelinci itu bukan orang yang biasa sarapan. Ditambah sekarang tidak ada Woojin yang biasanya bertugas memaksa Hyungseob makan.

Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di meja pojok kantin. Di depan Hyungseob kini sudah tersedia Jajangmyun sementara Jihoon lebih memilih menu roti dan susu. Mereka makan perlahan. Setelah itu, pembicaraan tampak mengalir diantara mereka. Hyungseob bahkan tampak tak panik ataupun takut lagi menatap mata Jihoon. Mereka bahkan saling bertukar candaan dan tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria berambut merah duduk di sebelah Hyungseob. Di tangannya dia membawa nampan berisi sandwich dan minuman bersoda.

"Eoh, Woojin, kukira kau tak masuk," ujar Jihoon, "Papamu bilang kau akan bantu transaksi di Jepang," tambahnya.

"Sudah ada Kenta di Jepang, aku tak harus ikut turun tangan," ujarnya dengan suara dalam dan dingin.

Jihoon mengerenyit. Dirinya bukanlah orang yang peka, dia akui itu, tapi siapa pun yang melihat akan langsung sadar. Hyungseob tampak tak nyaman.

Pemuda kelinci itu tampak panik, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dia bahkan tak bisa fokus pada makanannya, hal yang aneh untuk ukuran Hyungseob. Biasanya dia selalu bisa fokus pada makanannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Seob-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jihoon khawatir. Woojin yang duduk di sebelah Hyungseob tampak melirik dengan ujung matanya.

"A –aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Hyungseob dengan suara tercekat, "A –aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya cepat.

Tanpa Hyungseob duga, jemari Woojin mencengkeram tangannya, "Kenapa buru-buru?" tanyanya dengan suara dalam.

"Ada ke –kelas," Hyungseob cepat-cepat membebaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Woojin dan langsung bangkit dari kursi. Jelas sekali Hyungseob berjalan setengah berlari menjauhi mereka.

Jihoon mengerenyit melihat ekspresi Woojin. Tatapannya sendu dan –apa itu sedikit menyesal?

Jari-jarinya memijit keningnya, pusing memikirkan alasan hubungan persahabatan Woojin dan Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba saja begini.

~ABCDEF~

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Jihoon semakin sadar memang ada yang salah antara Woojin dan Hyungseob. Tapi dia tak tahu sebelah mana. Apakah ada yang dia tak tahu?

Seperti tadi siang.

Jihoon dan Woojin sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor yang menghubungkan gedung fakultas mereka dan tempat parkir. Dari arah berlawanan, tampak Hyungseob dan Euiwoong, teman satu jurusan Hyungseob, tampak asik membicarakan sesuatu sambil mata mereka fokus pada sesuatu di kertas karton yang dipegang Euiwoong.

"Ah Hyungseob?" sapa Jihoon.

Bukannya mendapatkan pelukan yang biasa dia dapatkan bila bertemu Hyungseob secara tak sengaja, dirinya justru membeku melihat sikap sahabatnya itu.

Hyungseob tampak ketakutan, dia bahkan nampak berlindung di balik tubuh Euiwoong yang lebih pendek darinya. Matanya menatap takut, Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Hyungseob. Apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu takut?

Park Woojin, menatap tajam Hyungseob. Entah kenapa suasana mendadak kaku.

"Hyung?" Euiwoong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tangannya menarik-narik Hyungseob yang masih memandang Woojin ketakutan.

Kaki pria kelinci itu mundur beberapa langkah tanpa dia sadari.

"Ah, ka –kami duluan, Jihoon, Woo –Woojin, ada yang ketinggalan," gagap Hyungseob.

Tangannya menarik-narik lengan Euiwoong agar mengikutinya kembali ke arah mereka datang tadi. Euiwoong hanya menatap Jihoon, Woojin, dan Hyungseob bergantian. Sorot matanya tampak bingung. Tapi kakinya mengikuti langkah Hyungseob yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

Jihoon melirik Woojin, tampak ekspresi hancur di wajah tampan sang sepupu.

Keningnya semakin berkerut. Ada apa sebenarnya diantara mereka?

~ABCDEF~

Park Jihoon sudah berada di depan apartemen tipe studio milik sang sepupu. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabat tersayangnya itu. Dia hanya ingin Woojin dan Hyungseob menyelesaikan masalah mereka, bukan saling menghindar seperti ini.

Bagaimana pun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, rasanya ada yang benar-benar salah bila Hyungseob menghindari Woojin hingga seperti ini. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jihoon badmood duluan.

Jihoon masuk tanpa permisi, toh dia memang sudah hapal password sepupunya itu. Pemandangan dihadapannya membuat matanya terbelalak.

Barang pecah dimana-mana, tampaknya Woojin membantingnya sembarang. Selain itu, nampak beberapa perabot yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Tempat tidur bahkan terlihat menyedihkan dengan sprai yang teronggok di lantai.

Jihoon memang sudah lama tak berkunjung ke apartemen Woojin. Mereka selalu bertemu di rumah utama kediaman Park. Siapa sangka keadaannya hancur begini.

Jihoon melangkah pelan menuju balkon. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, menghindari pecahan-pecahan beling yang tergeletak di beberapa bagian di lantai.

"Woojin-ah," panggil Jihoon pelan.

Woojin yang sebelumnya nampak melamun, tersentak mendengar suara sang sepupu. Matanya melirik Jihoon yang kini memasuki balkon, berjalan ke arahnya. Batang rokok di tangannya tinggal setengah dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Jihoon mengerenyit, sejak kapan Woojin merokok? Kalau Hyungseob tahu, habis dia.

Ah, Hyungseob.

"Kau nampak kacau," ujar Jihoon jujur. Woojin tertawa kecil, tanpa humor ataupun perasaan. Hanya tawa kosong.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya Woojin, "Jangan bilang hanya ingin basa basi," tambahnya lagi.

Jihoon mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang sepupu. Keduanya duduk lesehan di lantai dingin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jihoon to the point, "Ah tidak, ada apa denganmu dan Hyungseob?"

Lima menit dilalui dalam sunyi, Woojin memilih diam. Pria bermarga Park itu memilih menghisap rokoknya. Dengan gemas Jihoon merampas rokok sang sepupu dan menekan ujungnya ke lantai hingga apinya mati.

"Ini sudah tak biasa lagi, Woojin-ah,"Jihoon berucap lagi, "Dia menghindarimu, ketakutan setiap melihatmu, bahkan panik hanya dengan mendengar namamu. Dan kau," Jihoon membuang nafas panjang, "Kau tak pernah sekacau ini sebelumnya,"

Woojin menatap lurus ke depan. Tampak tak mau menjawab pertanyaan sang sepupu.

"Woojin-ah, aku mungkin tak bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah kalian, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba membantu," ujar Jihoon lirih. Diraihnya tangan sang sepupu, "Aku tak ingin pura-pura buta melihat kalian berdua,"

"Kau benar. Aku hancur," ujar Woojin pelan. Jihoon mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku hancur, karena aku, Hyungseob ikut hancur," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau tahu sifat khas keluarga kita kan?" tanya Woojin, Jihoon tidak memberikan respon apapun, membiarkan Woojin menyelesaikan perkataannya sendiri, "Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan," lanjut Woojin.

Jihoon hanya bisa menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku menginginkan Hyungseob," suaranya bahkan seperti bukan suara Park Woojin yang biasanya. Lebih dalam, lebih dingin.

"Aku menginginkannya hingga tahap yang tak bisa kukontrol lagi," lanjut Woojin.

Perlahan Jihoon mengerti maksud Woojin, "Jangan bilang kau melakukan –ah," Jihoon bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Woojin tertawa, seperti tadi, tawanya bahkan tak mengandung emosi selain getir, "Ya, seperti pikiranmu, aku memaksanya," kepalanya menunduk dalam, "Aku memperkosanya,"

Woojin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan ke arah Jihoon hanya untuk melihat ekspresi marah sang sepupu.

BUK! Kepalan tangan Jihoon sudah mendarat di pipi Woojin. BUK! BUK! Dua kali Jihoon meninju wajah datar itu.

"YAH! Apa yang kau pikirkan! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" bentak Jihoon. Emosinya tak terkontrol kini, dia bahkan melayangkan pukulan ke tubuh Woojin seperti orang kalap.

Woojin sendiri tak bergeming, tak sekalipun dia mencoba menahan pukulan Jihoon yang menghujani tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sedikit sobek dan berdarah sekarang.

"Brengsek! Bajingan!" teriak Jihoon sambil berusaha mengendalikan diri. Tangannya masih mengepal, tapi kini tak ada pukulan yang melayang ke tubuh Woojin lagi. Jihoon menahan diri.

"Katakan alasannya!" titah Jihoon tegas. Woojin sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menginginkannya," ujar Woojin. Satu pukulan lagi bersarang di bahunya.

"Tapi kau tak harus memaksanya seperti itu! Kau tinggal mengatakannya atau berusaha dengan lembut!"

"KAU TAK MENGERTI!" raung Woojin. Tangannya menjambak rambut kemerahan miliknya sendiri.

"Kau tak akan mengerti," kini suaranya bahkan seperti akan hilang. Sesekali isakan pelan keluar dari celah bibir yang sudah luka itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha selama ini, aku sudah mengatakan aku mencintainya, aku sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali," ujar Woojin, "Dan dia tak pernah sekalipun paham kalau aku mencintainya bukan sebagai teman,"

Ah, Jihoon kini mengerti masalahnya. Woojin dan perasaannya, Hyungseob dan ketidakpekaannya.

"Aku bahkan sudah berusaha sejak dulu, bertahun-tahun lalu, dan dia bahkan tak menyadarinya sekali pun," lanjut Woojin.

"Lalu setelah bertahun-tahun kau bersabar, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukannya?" tanya Jihoon, kali ini lebih lunak. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di dirinya melihat keadaan Woojin yang menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah di puncak kesabaranku, Jihoon-ah," jawab Woojin pelan, "Dan dengan entengnya dia bercerita sedang menyukai seorang wanita," Woojin tertawa hambar.

Ah, Jihoon paham. Woojin cemburu.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

Woojin menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak tahu," ujarnya, "bila Hyungseob tak ingin melihatku lagi, maka aku akan menghilang dari hadapannya, selamanya," lanjutnya.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya, "Kau akan pergi? Kemana?" tanya Jihoon. Woojin hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entah, Jepang atau Tiongkok mungkin," jawabnya tak yakin.

Jihoon berdiri dan menarik lengan Woojin, memaksanya ikut bangkit.

"Ayo bangun, kita obati lukamu," ujar Jihoon pelan.

Woojin hanya menuruti sang sepupu. Tubuhnya seperti kosong tak berisi.

"Nanti aku akan sewa petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan kamarmu, ini sangat berbahaya," celoteh Jihoon.

Nampaknya Jihoon sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang biasa.

~ABCDEF~

Hyungseob sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian. Kampus libur sehingga pria kelinci itu memilih untuk makan di tempat makan agak jauh dari kampusnya. Sekalian mencari udara segar pikirnya.

"Hyungseob-ah,"

Hyungseob tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dirinya menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Jihoon tersenyum manis dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kenapa Jihoon bisa berada di tempat makan yang sama dengannya?

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Makan sendirian rasanya tidak enak," keluh Jihoon sedikit beraegyo.

Mendengar kata sendirian, Hyungseob mengangguk pelan mempersilakan Jihoon.

Beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam. Hyungseob sibuk dengan piring miliknya sementara Jihoon sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Hyungseob-ah," ucap Jihoon pelan mencoba menarik atensi Hyungseob, "Ne?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujarnya. Tangan Jihoon menggenggam tangan Hyungseob, menahannya agar tak pergi, "Serius. Kuharap kau tak buru-buru pergi,"

Hyungseob mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun tenaganya masih kalah dengan tenaga Jihoon. Merasa tak akan menang, akhirnya Hyungseob mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Woojin,"

Tubuh Hyungseob membeku mendengar ucapan Jihoon. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari menghindari tatapan pemuda manis didepannya.

"Apa –apa kau membencinya?" tanya Jihoon perlahan.

Lima menit sunyi, kemudian Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"A –aku tak bisa sepenuhnya membencinya, dia sahabatku, sejak dulu," ujar Hyungseob lirih, "Aku hanya –hanya tak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya," lanjutnya.

"Lalu kenapa menghindarinya?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"A –aku takut, Woojin jadi menakutkan di mataku," Jawaban jujur dari Hyungseob memaksa Jihoon memutar otak. Bagaimana pun pemuda Park berwajah cantik itu ingin masalah keduanya selesai.

"Apa kau ingin Woojin menghilang saja?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba. Hyungseob menatap Jihoon terkejut. Apa maksudnya menghilang?

"Kalau itu lebih baik untukmu, Woojin memutuskan untuk pindah dari Korea, agar kau tak merasa takut lagi," ujar Jihoon membuat Hyungseob semakin kaget, "Dia menyesal, kau tahu, dia juga sama tersiksanya denganmu saat ini. Terakhir aku mengunjunginya dia tampak seperti hampir gila," lanjut Jihoon.

"Dia bahkan kembali merokok,"

Hyungseob tahu kebiasaan Park Woojin, hampir semuanya. Bila pemuda Park it merokok berarti dirinya sedang menghadapi masalah besar. Contohnya adalah saat sang ibu meninggal dunia.

"Dia akan pergi besok, menurutnya semakin cepat dia menghilang dari hidupmu, maka akan semakin baik bagimu," ujar Jihoon.

Jihoon menghabiskan minumannya dan berdiri, "Kuharap kau juga berpikir sama dengannya, agar kalian berdua tak menyesal," ucap Jihoon lembut.

Dielusnya sayang rambut hitam Hyungseob sebelum pamit lebih dahulu meninggalkan pria kelinci sahabatnya yang kini nampak melamun.

~ABCDEF~

Hyungseob tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, dirinya masih takut berhadapan dengan Park Woojin. Bagaimana pun, yang dilakukan sang -mantan- sahabat menjadi mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Ada malam-malam tertentu dimana dirinya bangun dengan terengah-engah dan keringat membanjiri tubuh, sentuhan-sentuhan Woojin dalam mimpinya terasa begitu nyata. Membuat seluruh syarafnya bergetar takut.

Namun di sisi lain, dirinya merasa tak bisa selamanya menjauh dari pria Park itu. Kebersamaan yang terbangun sejak jaman SMP bertahun-tahun lalu membuat dirinya terbiasa bersama Woojin. Bahkan ada bagian kecil dari perasaannya yang terus-menerus merasa kurang selama sebulan ini dia menghindari pemuda Park itu.

Dia memang membenci Woojin –sedikit. Namun dia tak yakin bila Woojin menghilang akan membuatnya lebih baik. Bagaimana bila dia bertambah kacau? Bagaimana bila Woojin yang kacau? Bagaimana bila Woojin tak hidup dengan baik nanti?

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen namja Park tersebut. Ah, Hyungseob tak tahu yang dilakukannya betul atau tidak.

Hyungseob menekan bel apartemen Woojin, setengah berharap sang pemilik apartemen tak akan membuka pintunya.

Sayangnya, tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Woojin yang menatapnya kaget.

"Hyungseob?" tanya Woojin tak percaya.

Perlu usaha keras bagi seorang Hyungseob untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tak bergetar, bagaimana pun Woojin menjadi entitas yang menakutkan baginya kini.

"A –annyeong, Woojin-ah," sapa Hyungseob pelan, dia gagal mempertahankan suaranya agar tak bergetar.

Woojin memiringkan tubuhnya agar Hyungseob bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Beruntung Jihoon telah menyewa petugas kebersihan untuk mengurus apartemen sang sepupu sehigga kini apartemennya tak seperti kapal pecah.

Hyungseob duduk di sofa panjang tak jauh dari tempat tidur Woojin. Sementara Woojin tampak memilih duduk di kursi yang terpisah. Woojin mendorong gelas berisi teh ke arah Hyungseob. Atensinya masih terfokus pada wajah Hyungseob yang nampak sedikit panik.

Ah, Hyungseob tak tahu betapa dia merindukan wajah manis itu.

"A –aku dengar kau akan pergi," Hyungseob mencoba membuka percakapan. Woojin tak menjawab tapi kepalanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ke –kenapa?" tanya Hyungseob.

Woojin tersenyum lembut, "Untukmu, tentu saja," jawabnya dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Bila aku tak ada, maka kau tak perlu bertemu dengan orang yang memberimu mimpi buruk, Seob-ah," lanjut Woojin.

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya, nampak bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik? Untukmu maupun untukku," ujar Woojin lagi. Matanya menatap meja.

"Ta –tapi kau tak harus pergi," cicit Hyungseob.

Woojin mengerejap. Apa tadi dia salah dengar? Matanya menatap Hyungseob tak percaya.

"Kau tak perlu pergi," cicit Hyungseob lagi, suaranya sedikit lebih besar dari yang tadi, "Aku tak ingin kau pergi," lanjutnya.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Woojin tak percaya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah pria yang dicintainya sejak dulu itu, berusaha menemukan kebenaran dari mata yang menjadi favoritnya. Hyungseob menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba saja Woojin menerjang tubuh kecil Hyungseob, memeluknya hingga keduanya terguling di sofa panjang yang diduduki Hyungseob.

"Woo –Woojin ah," Hyungseob mencoba membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Woojin yang kini berada di atasnya.

Woojin justru mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan menahan Hyungseob agar tak hilang.

Lima menit mereka berpelukan seperti itu sebelum Woojin bangun dan menarik tubuh Hyungseob agar ikut bangun. Kini Hyungseob ada di pangkuan Park Woojin.

"Woo –Woojin-ah, tolong lepaskan," pinta Hyungseob lirih, dia merasa tak nyaman –dan tak aman– dengan posisi mereka kini.

"Tidak," tolak Woojin. Matanya tajam menatap ke dua mata Hyungseob.

"Dengarkan aku Ahn Hyungseob," ucap Woojin dengan suara dalam, "Aku tak akan sanggup bila hidup hanya sebagai temanmu. Bila berada di dekatmu, aku akan melakukan hal itu lagi dan lagi, tak bisa kukontrol,"

Nafas Woojin terasa di bibir lembutnya, wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter. Woojin menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, berusaha menyimpan ingatan tentang suhu tubuh Ahn Hyungseob seandainya dia harus pergi nanti.

"Aku tak bisa melihatmu sebagai teman," ucap Woojin sedih.

"Ta –tapi kau temanku, kau sahabatku sejak dulu. Kita sudah bersama sejak SMP, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hyungseob tak percaya.

Woojin tertawa pelan, tawanya terdengar sedih, tanpa sadar hati Hyungseob pun ikut perih mendengar tawanya.

"Hanya kau yang menganggap kita teman, Seob-ah. Sejak dulu selalu kukatakan 'saranghae', dan kau selalu menjawab 'nado'. Itu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu, padahal aku tahu kau mengatakan itu sebagai teman," ujar Woojin dengan suara lirih.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu," respon Hyungseob spontan. Woojin tertawa.

"Karena itu, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menentukan nasibku," Woojin menegakkan tubuh Hyungseob, membuatnya menatap lurus ke mata Woojin.

"Jadi kekasihku dan aku akan tetap tinggal, atau tolak aku dan aku akan pergi selamanya darimu,"

Hyungseob tercekat. Dua-duanya bukan pilihan yang ingin dipilihnya. Dia tidak mau Woojin pergi darinya, namun dia juga tidak mau menjadi kekasih sahabatnya itu. Dia masih mencintai seorang wanita, bukan pria.

Woojin tertawa getir melihat raut wajah Hyungseob, "Baik, aku akan pergi besok," ujar Woojin.

Baru Woojin akan menurunkan tubuh Hyungseob dari pangkuannya, matanya membelalak saat tiba-tiba pipir Hyungseob menempel pada dahinya. Kecupan kecil dan bergetar, namun cukup untuk membuat Woojin melupakan segalanya.

Hyungseob memilihnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Woojin tak percaya. Hyungseob tampak kembali panik, matanya tak mau menatap mata Woojin.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi kekasihmu, tapi aku lebih tak ingin hidup jauh darimu," ucap Hyungseob pelan.

Dan seluruh pikiran Woojin menghilang begitu saja. Hanya ada Hyungseob dalam otaknya.

~ABCDEF~

Woojin mendorong Hyungseob ke sofa, menindihnya. Sementara si pemuda kelinci tampak merapatkan matanya. Dia tak siap dengan apa yang akan Woojin lakukan.

"Seob-ah, buka matamu," ucap Woojin lembut. Hyungseob membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapan Woojin kini adalah tatapan lembut yang biasa dia berikan pada Hyungseob.

"Percaya padaku, ne?" ucap Woojin. Hyungseob bagai tersihir, kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Bibir Woojin kini memenjara bibirnya, menghisapnya lembut dan dalam. Jemari Hyungseob tanpa sadar mencengkeram bagian depan kaus yang Woojin gunakan keras.

Woojin memperdalam ciumannya, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hyungseob dan ditekannya kepalanya lembut, membuat kedua bibir mereka semakin menempel. Lidah Woojin kini sudah bermain-main di mulut Hyungseob.

Tangan Woojin yang semula merengkuh tubuh Hyungseob perlahan menarik jemari pria itu dan menuntunnya untuk mengalungkan tangannya di leher Woojin.

Perlahan jemari Woojin meraih kancing kemeja yang Hyungseob gunakan, membukanya satu-persatu. Rasanya seperti de javu, seperti yang pernah dia lakukan pada orang yang sama. Namun kali ini, Woojin pastikan dia akan memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

Setelah terbuka, fokus Woojin beralih pada leher putih milik Hyungseob, menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Woojin meninggalkan beberapa lumatan yang membekas di beberapa tempat di leher putih tersebut. Ruam-ruam kecil kini menghiasi leher yang jauh lebih pucat dari leher milik Woojin. Sementara si pemilik leher sendiri tetap terpejam, mencoba menahan desah yang seakan berlomba keluar dari mulutnya.

Woojin memutuskan bahwa sofa bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Diangkatnya tubuh Hyungseob sehingga pria kelinci itu tampak seperti koala. Dihempaskannya tubuh itu ke kasur sebelum langsung ditindihnya kembali tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

Kini Woojin lebih agresif dari sebelumnya. Ditahannya kedua tangan Hyungseob ke atas sebelum diciumnya kembali bibir yang telah bengkak itu.

Tangan satunya bermain di nipple si pria kelinci, menghasilkan desah tertahan dari pemilik tubuh. Tentu saja, bibir Woojin masih sibuk bermain di bibirnya.

Hyungseob menggeliat, nafasnya mulai sesak dan Woojin bergerilya di tubuhnya. Woojin yang mengerti maksud Hyungseob langsung melepaskan bibirna, menghasilkan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka berdua.

Tatapan Hyungseob meredup sementara mata Woojin kini tampak seperti hewan liar.

Tubuh Woojin kini sudah topless dengan celana yang melorot hingga ke paha, sementara pakaian Hyungseob sudah lepas total, membuat tubuhnya terekspos sempurna.

Woojin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyungseob, menjilat cupingnya sensual hingga membuat Hyungseob menggelinjang, kemudian berbisik dengan suara dalam dan parau,

"Itadakimasu,"

"Ahnnh!"

Woojin memasukinya.

Tubuh Hyungseob membusur menahan sensasi perih yang menyeruak dari bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Ngh!" lagi-lagi desah itu keluar tak terkontrol.

Woojin bergerak begitu cepat, begitu lihai seakan sudah hapal diluar kepala titik yang membuat Hyungseob lupa daratan. Sensasi asing segera membuat kepala Hyungseob seperti kosong.

Woojin menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hyungseob yang tak tergambarkan.

Diulangnya lagi gerakan tadi, menghasilkan lenguhan lain dari mulut mungil Hyungseob.

Ah, Woojin tak pernah sebahagia ini. Sebagian dari hatinya rasanya ingin meledak. Diperhatikannya lekat-lekat wajah pria dalam kungkungannya. Sayu, pasrah, pria miliknya.

"Ahnh!" Hyungseob mengerang.

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, Woojin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyungseob yang memerah, dan berbisik lembut,

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

~ABCDEF~

Pagi-pagi sekali Jihoon sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Tanyannya meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidur, berusaha meraih ponselnya.

Diceknya ponsel pintar miliknya itu. Ada satu pesan dari sepupu kesayangannya

 _From: P. Woojim_ _Jihoon-ah, aku tak jadi ke Jepang._ _Gomawo._

 **END**

astagah, lagi terobsesi Jinseob. Mana liat Woojin keren banget apalagi gingsulnya hahahaha

review juseyo


End file.
